


Irish Showers

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: The Drabblest of Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ron Weasley, Blow Jobs, Complete, Drabble, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Ron Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Sometimes secrets grow as tiring as sitting on your knees. Maybe it's time they got out of the shower so he would quit being nervous over nothing.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Ron Weasley
Series: The Drabblest of Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815169
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Irish Showers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just another crazy ass drabble that came to me from the encouraged prompt of character a getting tired of being in a secret relationship and always almost getting caught. 
> 
> I've decided to make this Drabblest of Drabbles series for ones like this. Where I can't envision myself ellaborating on it but have had friends/readers that saw teaser screenshots want to read. Who knows. If I get comments of encouragement or with ideas I may do it one day. For now though just enjoy I guess! 
> 
> All rights belong to JK Rowling etc etc.

The spray of water hitting his back was soothing against his skin. It heightened the sensitivity of his body. He was already grunting. His climax building deep his belly as he thrust in and out of the beautiful lips wrapped around his thick shaft.

It was blissful enough that he let his head fall back with a groan to bask in the wet warmth all around him. The steam, the heat, the hot tongue circling the crown of his cock. Playing with the slit teasingly every time he pulled back. 

“Hey Ron you in here?” Harry's voice suddenly echoed around the room. 

Ron choked on his moan that had started and doubled over, forcing himself to stop mid thrust. Which was incredibly difficult being so close to coming. He held the person's head tightly against his pelvis so they would stop moving also. However they apparently had other ideas because their hands went to his hips, pushing through his resistance to continue bobbing back and forth on his cock. 

“Yes….yeaa what dooo you,” Ron tried speaking normally, but he had to bite his lip hard to hold back the noises his body wanted to make. They were brilliant at blow jobs and they fucking knew it too. “Ohhh…uh uh what do you want?” he tried again.

“You okay in there?” Harry asked him and Ron panicked hearing his friend's footsteps on the wet stone getting closer. The closer he got the faster his aching cock felt like it was going to explode both from fear, adrenaline, and build up. He tried desperately to stop the movement by digging his nails into their scalp but it only caused them to suck harder on him. They weren't giving in. 

“No no I mean meannn ungg…. yes I'm I'm ffffine,” he breathed deeply trying to keep himself sounding composed. Inhaling a normal amount of oxygen again was dangerously sparking the nerve endings though. They had already been tingling and the fresh supply was making it worse. Even though he had only held his breath for a few seconds. Under other circumstances he would have said it was an amazing feeling.

“Umm alright?” Harry called out. 

A hand came up to tug on his bollocks as if they wanted to prevent him from answering. Or maybe they just wanted to get him off quicker. It caused him to whimper loudly despite himself and when they were released his sack tightened. Tightened with the warning of an orgasm as he began being sucked with incredible enthusiasm.

“I'm just wanting to use the room for an hour or so for you know…..” Harry trailed off and Ron knew that meant he was planning on having a wank or maybe even shag with someone finally this year. Not that he cared in the least at the moment. All he could think about was the short hair he was trying to get a hold on and not coming down their throat with his best mate less than 6 ft away.

“I'm just going to sit your clothes on the bench yea?” Harry continued.

Ron nodded his head repeatedly forgetting Harry couldn't see him. He was only focused on holding his breath again and praying to Merlin he would last until he left. Then a hand wrapped around the base of his cock and a finger worked its way up between his arse cheeks. Pressing against his hole in a deliberate tease since it didn't enter him. He felt his cock leaking against the tongue that was lapping up the contents happily. It caused him to buck into the mouth involuntarily with a small pleased groan. 

“Ron?” Harry said in what seemed like concern and reminded him that he was there. 

“Thaaa...ugh ohh... thanks!” he said pitifully and practically uncaring if anyone was there anymore. His body could no longer stop itself from responding by thrusting into the mouth some.

He heard his friend mumbling something. Between the shower and the blood rushing in his ears though he couldn't tell what. However he could hear the heavy thud of the loo door closing and the redhead groaned heavily in relief at being able to be vocal again.

No longer feeling the need to hold back he held onto their head tightly and began fucking their face full force as pay back. Instantly they gave up control by removing their hands and just letting him fuck their mouth rough and urgently until he came with a deep grunt. Rubbing their face against his wet wirely bush while tapping the back of their throat. 

He could feel every spurt of his seed leaving his body. The soft throat muscles flexing against the tip of his oversensitive flesh as they swallowed him. His grip and body relaxing under the spray while he came down from the high of an orgasm. 

“You bloody fucking wanker,” Ron growled lowly and breathlessly, looking down as his tired cock dropped from their tongue. He hated those moments where they almost got caught but it always seemed worth it when they started. Whether it be snogging, wanking each other, or actual sex. 

Seamus only laughed, wiping off the cum that had leaked out of the corner of his mouth. “You love it,” he stated as fact.

Ron glared at the Irish man on his knees. His own hard cock was still standing erect between his legs. While there may have been a little truth behind that statement it wasn't exactly the point. The point was they hadn't announced their relationship yet and a bloody rumour of snogging the bloke behind a statue was not what he wanted. 

“That's like the seventh time we've almost been caught!” he pointed out a little hotly from almost being outed to his best mate before be was ready. 

“Well my knees were starting to hurt,” Seamus shrugged, getting back to his feet and lazily stroking his cock. “You try spending three hours scrubbing cauldrons with Filch on the floor then get down on your knees to suck my cock for a while. See how your bloody knees like it.” 

The other man closed the little space between them and pecked him on the lips trying to ease the tension that had built in his shoulders. “I love you Ron, but can't we just tell everyone already? I don't know if I can go the rest of the bloody year with shower and alcove sex. It's cold already. I want to have a nice snog you by the fire. No one is going to care if you're a little bent. I mean hell look at Harry. He is as bent as you can get.” 

Ron sighed moving his dripping hair off his face. “I know I know. I don't know about snogging in front of everyone though.”

He and Seamus had started fooling around not even a month after they were back in the castle for eighth year. Hermione had broken up with him a few weeks before school started and apparently he and Dean had decided to end their little fling. While he had seen his end with Hermione coming he hadn’t expected the Irish man and other Gryffindor to be a best friends with benefits situation. 

Ron had accidently walked in on Seamus wanking in the shower thinking everyone else was adjusting to the new eighth year dorms or common room. All he had wanted was a quiet shower away from all the chattering. He had grown to appreciate the quiet a little bit more after the war and without Hermione nagging in his ear. 

When he saw Seamus under the shower head though he had embarrassingly stood rooted in place with his own exposed cock getting hard. Eye contact being made and the bloke just staring at him while he started coming in his hand. He hadn't had the faintest clue on what to do but luckily the other man was the more confident of the two of them and made the first move. Offering to help him with his 'problem’. 

That had led to a hang job and cautious snogging. Then more fiery snogging, and a blow job. All of it landing them sitting together in the Great Hall, pretending to study but really just hanging out in the common room, and sitting closer in some classes. 

“Come on. Be that big bad Gryffindor you are,” Seamus grinned smugly knowing how to challenge him and boost his confidence when he needed it. 

Ron blushed when the man waggled his eyebrows. It had been nearly two months of sneaking around after all. He placed a long kiss on the man's lips before wrapping his hand around his boyfriend's neglected cock to start wanking him. 

“This weekend?” he asked, pulling back with a little hesitancy still in his voice. 

Seamus rocked into his hand. “Tonight,” he whispered with a hungry look. Reaching up to hold his neck they started snogging again. Not noticing Ron's named being called out again by Harry as they lost themselves in the moment together. 


End file.
